There are currently known various systems, devices and tools that are provided for being installed on a roof or in general a coverage in order to make it safe in respect of an operator or in general of a person who is operating and walks on the same roof or coverage.
In particular these known devices and tools, once installed on a roof or coverage, are adapted to offer useful grips and safe attachment points to which the person can attach himself, so as to put him in a safe condition and therefore never run the risk of falling from the roof or from the coverage, for instance in case of unexpected events or slipping while working and walking on the roof or the coverage.
Some of these known safety systems and devices include the use of a rope or a cable which is fixed at one end, for example by means of a bracket, to the fixed structure of the roof or cover to make safe, and which presents at the opposite end an eyelet in which a user, operating on the roof or on the cover, can insert for example a spring-clip in order to hook to the rope the anti-fall harness of the same user.
In this way the user is placed in a safety condition, since he always remains firmly anchored and held, via the rope or cable of the security device, to the roof or to the cover on which he operates and walks, whereby he never runs the risk of falling from the roof or from the cover and then getting hurt, even in case of possible unexpected events or slipping while walking on the roof or on the cover.
However these rope safety devices, known, exhibit, despite their widespread use, some drawbacks and limitations that are not negligible.
In particular, among these drawbacks, there is mentioned the fact that these rope o cable safety devices appear to be rather stiff, i.e. unable to satisfactorily mitigate the impact and the stresses to which the respective user is subject when, for instance in case of an unexpected event or a slipping on the roof on which he is operating, the user causes the intervention of the safety device, and thereby pulls and puts accidentally in traction the rope of such a device to which he is attached in order to operate in safe condition.
In fact, in these circumstances, the impact suffered by the user can be considerable and also potentially dangerous for his health.
Another disadvantage is apparent from the fact that these safety devices and tools, known, of the type including a rope or also of another type, exhibit at least in general a rather complex construction and also they often require a work that is not simple and therefore expensive in order to be stably installed under the tiles of a roof or the single elements of a cover.
Moreover, still in connection with safety field, the known technique, in addition to systems and safety devices, such as those illustrated before, installed on a roof or a covering, offers various types and embodiments of road metal barriers or guard rails, provided for being installed along the edges of a road, for security purposes, in order to contain a vehicle, in case of skidding, within the road and/or the carriageway.
Furthermore, in addition to the typical guard rails of metal, the prior art includes a wide range of types of guards and/or protective barriers installed along a road for security purposes.
Of course in this context it is always felt the need to further improve, with respect to what is already known and in use, both the guard rails and in general all the various types of protective and safety barriers that can be installed along a road to make it safe, and in particular to improve the capacity of these guard rails and protective barriers of effectively absorbing the energy and the stresses produced by the impact against them of a vehicle when skidding or swerving along the road.